Minato the Mercenary
by axeloftheflame
Summary: Minato followed his mom to work one day as a kid and finds out about the Sekirei plan when he meets a pink haired girl in a lab. Learning the truth he will run away from home to become strong enough to take the plan down with his Sekirei. He will walk the path a mercenary to accomplish his goal for the right price that is. some what gray Minato later Minatoxharem story starts slow
1. the meeting and the Planing

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei

******Chapter 1 the meeting and the Planing**

A young seven year old Minato was exploring the MBI Building not knowing what this place was to him. Minato decided to follow his mother to work today since she was barely at home most of time and he wanted to see where she worked since she said she worked at a hospital. Minato managed to get in the building without trouble. He tried to get through the people at the entrance but they wouldn't let him in.

He asked what kinda hospital doesn't let anyone in as they please. You let my mom in why not me?

As soon as he said that the women that went in before him was his mother they just stood aside letting him through with out question. Mumbling something about being her son. He just ignored it and walked through the door.

"I wonder where I can find mom? This sure is a weird hospital I have never seen one like this before. Huh whats this?"

Minato Walked to a door that said MBI he examined the letters on the door and repeated them.

"MBI? I have never heard of that hospital before is it new?" (A/N MBI has barely started up so its not well known and Minato will be smart. From what I read and saw he was straight A student through Elementary and high school doesn't do well under pressure so I heard.)

"MBI I wonder if mom can tell what they are about. Well first I have find her but where would she go lets see what I have to work with."

Minato looked around him and saw a few doors the one in front him had a sign over head saying adjustment area. He walked down the hall and found 2 more doors one saying training area the last door saying elevator.

"Hmmm OK I doubt she is in the training area her being a doctor. But why have one in the hospital just what is going on here. She may have taken the elevator but a lot of good that will do me since I don't know what floor she went to or if she is even still on this floor. Well that leaves me with the adjustment room I hope I find her."

Minato just walked back up the hall and opened the door and walked inside and went wide eyed before the door closed behind him. He looked around the room and saw many tables and computer screens he also saw a few over size tubes that could hold a regular sized person.

"Wow never seen a place like this before but there is no one here wait who is that?"

Minato ran to last table and saw someone was on the table. He couldn't tell who it was from the door but when he reached the last table he saw that it was a girl.

"A girl? "But why is she in here? Hmmmmm could she be in here for adjustments? But why would she?"

Minato tried to figure all this out but he looked at the girl on the table. Her body was covered in two areas with a blanket over the top and lower parts of her body and noticed a few things. He looked at her closely and saw that she had pink hair and red sleeveless gloves on her hands and she looked to be almost a year or two older then him.

Minato just blushed as he saw her.

"She is pretty but lets see who you are."

Minato looked around both hands looking for a name tag that doctors usually give patient's but found nothing.

"Nothing just who are you hmmm?"

Minato walked to the front of the bed and found a clipboard with the girls picture on it.

"Found it this should tell me who you are. Minato sat on the bed next to her with his back to her but she began to stir in her sleep. This went unnoticed by the Seven year old Minato as he began to read the papers and try to understand what they meant.

"What is all this? Sekirei number 105 name Benitsubasa. So your name means Crimson wings it also says your a fist type. "What dose that even mean? What's this?" Minato looks at the end of the bed and found a tape recorder and it said last recording for this Sekieri. He pushed the play button and heard his mothers voice.

**"********The rate that Benitsubasa is coming along is great but she can do better. If she continues to improve her strength and ability's she will be a future member of the new Disciplinary squad." "She might need an adjustment in her attitude since she refuses to fight with her true potential like the other Sekirei. "We need her and the other Sekirei to fight at their full if not then this will set back the Sekirei plan that is to come in about 12 years. I don't know what Minaka plans to do but I have no right to question him I just need to do what I can and hope in the future my children don't get involved in any of this. "I cant let them stay in the city I will have to leave them with their grandmother I hope they understand that this is whats best for them and that they can forgive me later. "I also need to try and get Minaka to change his mind from all this he is not the same man as before... log end..."**

Minato was left speechless as the recording finished playing and he just put the papers down back where they were and put the tape recorder in his pocket.

"What is my mother doing and what is this Sekirei plan?" "What is a Sekirei anyway?" "I have never heard of that kind of thing before in my study's."

Minato's eyes began to form tears as he recalled the last part of the recording.

"Our mother cares more about this plan then she cares for me or my sister why? I need answers to this."

"Do you always make so much noise kid?"

Minato turned his head to meet the gaze of the girl that was asleep but now she was awake and looked kinda of mad. Minato was shocked but he cleaned his eyes of the tears and was a little mad as well.

"Who are you calling a kid anyway? "I will have you know I am seven years old." He yelled.

She only ignored his yells and just looked around her soundings.

"Who are you and what are you even doing in here any way? I doubt your one the adjusters you look to young." Benitsubasa just sat up making sure that the top blanket didn't fall off.

"Well to answer you my name is Minato I already know yours from the files Benitsubasa."

Benitsubasa just looked at Minato with suspicion in her eyes.

"What are you even doing in here anyway Minato? Never seen a boy near my age before What are you even doing in this room?"

"Well I was looking for my mom and I followed her here from home and...

"Wait who exactly is your mom?" She asked.

Minato then went into an explanation about who his mother is and how he got into the room and even telling Benitsubasa about his questions about the Sekirei. Which made her raise in eye brow about why he new about her and her sisters. When he finished he just waited for her to response.

"Look Minato you look like a nice person but I can't tell you anything about what will happen i can't. they told us not to or it would mess up the game that is coming."

"That doesn't matter to me at all I just want to know whats going to happen to you and the others."

"Wait how the hell do you know there are others?" She asked a bit shocked.

"Well its not that hard when you think about it. To start off your name and number your name is Benitsubasa and you are also numbered 105. which means that your number 105 of course. That being said there has to be others as well but each numbered from 1 through 104 but if the numbers go higher that remains to be seen."

"Your really smart kid." "But why worry about us at all you don't even know who we are yet you worry about us why?"

"Because from this recording I heard it looks like you might end having to fight other Sekirei for this plan they have coming in the future."

"So? That's what were told to do so we have to listen to them no matter what we think."

"Screw that are you really OK with fighting others like you who don't want to fight and are being adjusted so they can fight without their say." Said Minato in a bit of anger making the pink haired Sekirei go wide eyed.

"What do you mean forced to fight? We are just going through some training." "They wont make us kill each other."

"Not from what I found. the recording said that the Sekirei that don't want to fight like your self will go through adjustments to change that Like you where about to go through."

"What do you mean like me?" She asked with a little fear in her voice.

"You don't know do you? Well from the recording and from the notes on this clipboard I found with your name you where about to go through an adjustment so you would have no choice but to fight and not even care that your hurting others like you. Even though its a game they wont see it as one. The way you are now from what I read on the files they will make you turn a complete 180 making you want to fight for what ever reason even as going as far as killing them if need be. Your not the only one there are others as well who don't want to fight but will go through adjustments all for the sake of their game. They don't even care about any of you they are just using you like tools." Minato finished his explanation and then gave the clipboard to Benitsubasa who just took it with force and read that part about her and a few others needing adjustment so they would be able to fight at their best and not caring about their opponents at all.

"No this has to be a lie." "They would never do this they said we could trust them I don't want to change who I am or be forced to change whats wrong with the way I am now." Benitsubasa said with a few tears starting to form.

She then felt Minato put his hand on her cheek wiping away the tears but he had a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Benitsubase."

"What are you sorry for Minato?"

"I'm sorry because my mother has a hand in all this and I don't even know why she is doing this to all of you and the others. I just wish I could do something to make her stop or change the mind of this Minaka person that my mother mentioned in her recording. I promise you I will do what ever I can to help you." Minato said as he pulled Benitsubasa in a hug which she didn't fight at all.

As soon as he hugged her she felt her body grow hot for some reason and her heart beat go faster. Her face grew red and she didn't know why. She then remembered something she had been told by an adjuster named Takami Sahashi. Bentsubasa knew she was the head researcher and from what Minato said she was his mother one of the people behind all the planing of the Sekieri plan that was coming. She said one day she would find some one to be her Ashikabi and that she would need him or her to become stronger. But she had been told by number 1 that her Ashikabi would be more like a soul mate and help her be happy rather then being a person for fighting. She pushed her self away from Minato by in inch and just stared into his eyes.

Minato noticed that her face was red and grew worried.

"Are you OK?" He asked worried about her. but he heard the door open he turned to see his mother run in looking worried but followed by the two guards from the entrance. Minato's mother noticed her son near number 105.

"Minato get away form her this instant do you hear me!" She yelled at her son.

"What why?" Before he could answer he felt a pair of hands on his face.

Minato looked to see Benitsubasa holding his face close to hers.

"Minato." she said his name slowly.

Takami suddenly yelled at the guards.

"Dammit stop her now before its to late."

The guards only charged as ordered but.

Benitsubasa just ignored the guards that where a few feet away. She only stared into his eyes before bringing him into a kiss making him go wide eyed but was more surprised by the fact he been kissed by the crimson Sekirei. He saw crimson wings appear from her back and blind the whole room as they glowed.

The guards just stood in shock at what they where seeing but for Minato's mother she was in rage at the fact that number 105 had just gotten her son involved in all this. After she was going to try and keep him out of the game. She would get her back for this and she only hoped he didn't find out about this but knowing him he would all ready know.

******MBI President's office**

the President of MBI was working on his devices to make the Sekirei plan come to life till his computer screen lit up saying one of his birds had just been winged.

"Hahahahhah looks like one of my birds has all ready been winged before the game even starts what a marvelous development this has been." "I wonder who could it be I haven't even recorded my explanation of the plan or the rules." "Hehehehe must been one of the first generation disciplinary squad lets take a look shall we."

Minaka looked at the computer screen to see the Sekirei that had been winged was still a hatchling and only smiled that one had been winged so early. But he just started laughing when he saw her Ashikabi's name.

"Hahaha hahahahah oh this is most unexpected to see young Minato wing a Sekirei so early on before the game even starts. Hahahahah she isn't going to like this at all not one bit that her son is taking place in the game but no matter the game will continue as planned in the next 12 years to come." "Maybe her daughter will take place in this game as well later on."

Minaka only looked at the screen with Minato's name next to Benitsubasa or 105 as she was known He only thought how things will go from here and what Takami would do about this since she was going move her kids away from the city away from all this. Minaka knew all this and didn't care since they where her kids but now he couldn't allow him to leave with a Sekirei it wold probably postpone the game if he left with her. He pressed a button on his desk and in came a couple of guards.

"Listen up I need you to acquire Minato and Sekirei number 105 and make sure you don't hurt them or else." Minak said being serious not wanting either one hurt for his own personal reasons.

The guards only nodded and where told to get to the adjustment area.

******Adjustment Area**

As the light cleared the room Takami only stared as Benitsubasa broke the kiss and said the words Takami didn't want to hear said to her son because of her fear of him being in the game.

"My Ashikabi now and forever number 105 Benitsubasa at your service Minato." She said with a blush.

Minato was at a lost at what just happen he just been kissed by a girl and she said that she was his and that he was some sort of Ashikabi.

"Benitubasa I don't really know what just happen but for some odd reason I just feel a certain connection with you why is that?"

Benitsubasa only smiled and was about to answer but the door opened and in came running the guards and just grabbed each one and pulled them apart.

"Dammit get your dam hands off me!" yelled Benitsubasa as she tried to get free but had no luck.

"Whats going on here get your hands off her." Minato jut bit the guy holding him making him wince in pain and he ran for his Sekirei but was punched in his stomach by the guard he bit.

"Dammit that hurt you brat."

"Where supposed to make sure they are unharmed."

"So what he bit me and I don't care what Minaka says."

Minato just got back up and was walking to his Sekirei slowly but in pain.

"Get …. away... from... her."

He only reached out his hand for her as she did the same trying to reach him but he was hit in the back of the neck knocking him out.

Benitsubasa only looked in shock as she saw Minato's own mother knock him out cold.

"You... I was going to move my son away from all this and you go ahead and put him in the middle of all this I wont forgive you For this."

Takami just grabbed a needle and and injected Benitsubasa with a sleeping drug. The last thing she heard was Takami saying put her on table I will begin the process of adjustment on her as soon as I can.

"What about your son?"

"Lock him in one the rooms up stairs I have no choice but to erase his memory of his meeting with this Sekirei." "hopefully I can get him out of this dam Sekirei plan before Minaka gets involved at all." "I wont let him toy with his life."

Benitsubase finally fell to drug and was sadden and angry that she would probably never see her Ashikabi Minato again and she would hate Takami for this even if she was her Ashikabi's mother. She would be with Minato no matter what.

******MBI President's office**

Minaka had seen the whole thing and was not impressed not one bit with what he just seen.

"Hmmmm not good not good at all. Seems she doesn't want young Minato to take part in the game but she doesn't get to do that I am the the game master and once in the game you cant leave the game at all hahahahah. Hmmm she is going to lock him in a room and erase his memory probably with some type of drug that we have developed perhaps? That wont do at all lets see who to send to Minato ahha. He will do nicely he may be a bit lazy but he dose work for money and will take any job."

Minaka only pressed a button and said. "pleases send in Seo kaoru yes I know he is lazy but I need him for something."

A few minutes later a young teenager walked in with brown hair wearing a white under shirt and a pair blue jeans who looked like he had just been woken up from a nap.

"Nice to see you up for once Seo."

Seo just scratched the back of his head and yawned.

"So what do you need anyway you usually let me sleep unless its important so whats up?" Seo asked in a bored tone.

"I need you to go to this room and let some one out of it. I would go myself but I am far to busy and make sure that you don't harm him and who knows you might like him."

"What do mean might like how old is this kid anyway?"

"That doesn't matter just do the job or your fired and I don't want to hear your excuse of being Takehito's friend You got it."

"Yeah, yeah I got it I will being going then."

Before Seo could leave the room Minaka said one final thing.

"Oh and if he asks you something or if he needs something just tell him it or give it to him understand?"

"Anything huh?" "Dam this brat has to be special for you to want to him to know so much but you got it then."

Seo only left and was heading for the room that Minato was being held in. leaving Minaka to himself.

"Hehehehehe we will see how things play out from here Takami you cant stop the game and Minato might play a big role in it but I am not sure either." "We just have to wait and see how little Minato will do now. Hahaha. Hahahahahahaha."

******Inside locked room**

LET ME OUT!" "LET ME OUT HERE DAMMIT!"

Minato had just woken up a few minutes ago and was not to happy. He just found out his own mother had knocked him out and had a guard bring him to this room. Whats worst he was starting to hate his own mom for what she had told him before she left.

******Flash back**

"I'm sorry Minato but I will have to make you forget everything that has happen today." replied a sad Takami

"What why!?"

"I can't tell you it would better if you forget."

"This has something to do with that game or Sekirei plan huh?"

"You see you shouldn't even know about this yet you do. your life may be put in danger because of what you know. Don't worry once you memory's been wiped you will be living with your grandmother with your sister you wont be bothered with what will happen here in the next few years."

"So your going to wipe my memory and move me and my sister away from here. what about Benitsubasa?"

Takami just ignored his son when he asked about number 105.

"Don't worry you wont see number 105 again and I will make sure she is punished for putting you in this." Takami turned her back to Minato and was about to walk out of the room but stooped when he answered back in a cold and angry voice.

"Her name is Benitsubasa and don't even dare lay a hand on her do you hear me. She is my Sekirei I wont allow you to make me forget her or even do the adjustments you where planning to do to her and any others like her."

"Minato you don't understand anything that is going on here and don't speak to your mother like that! Takami yelled at her own son.

"Mother don't make me laugh. You have never been around to see me or my sister. You always had a baby sitter until we were old enough to take care of ourselves. Now your going to leave us with our grandmother why did you even have kids if your just going to keep working and not even watch us at all." "Do you even love us at all... ******SLAP!**

Minato just felt a sharp pain on his cheek from where he had slapped by his mother as he fell to the ground and just grabbed his cheek and looked at his mother with hate shocking her.

She only tried to look at his mark but he just backed away from her. Takami just looked hurt just walked out of the room locking the door.

"Dam you mom." "no dam you Takami your no mother at all." I will make everyone involved in this plan pay somehow?

******Flash back end**

"I have to get back to Benitsubasa quick who knows what she is going to her." "I just need some one to open this door and I might have a chance to get to her."

Minato just sat on the bed and began to try figure a way out of this room but nothing came to mind. he just laid down on the bed and waited. he waited for what seemed hours but it had only been about 2 before the door open and in walked in Seo.

"Yo kid my name is Seo nice to meet you I was sent here to let you out." He replied with a lazy smile. making Minato go wide eyed and ask.

"Wait who sent and for what reason?"

"Look kid I don't know why I was sent here to get you? Expect he told me if you have any needs or wants I have the answers." Seo said.

Minato just got an idea.

"He can help me if he works here he can take me to Benitsubasa. He can also help me get some answers but he might know some key places of this building and some of their important items as well. I might be able to save my Sekirei after all." Minato thought and then smiled.

"Seo I need your help please." Minato pleaded.

"Well that's why I am here kid so what do you need and whats your name anyway?"

"My name is Minato." he said with a smile.

******Well this was a story I had in my head for a while but finally decide to write it. Tell me what you think its a bit of a slow start until the next chapter. Minato is kid for now but next chapter will will move things a bit faster and then go into a time skip. The story will be a Minatoxharem story with his first Sekirei benitsubasa of course. The story will have a a gray Minato since he will be some what of a mercenary through the story doing what ever job for the right money but not a freelancer like Seo. I might get flamed because of the ages but oh well. The next chapter will be out soon I hope. If there is a Sekirei that you would like me add leave your answer in a review I am thinking of adding number 10. this story will later be moved to the M section when I deiced to add the lemons and the blood and language. Please R and R. i have a poll please vote if your a fan of baka and test.**


	2. Escaping with friends and stealing Jewel

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei

******Chapter 2 Escaping with friends and stealing Jewels**

"So your names Minato huh? well should we get going?

Minato and Seo just walked out the door as Minato began to to think about the current situation he was in.

OK I need to Find Benitsubasa first. Mom I mean Takami will probably wont keep her in the same room but what if she left her there. That might be the only adjustment area in this building but what if it isn't. I also need to do something to try and stop MBI and help the Sekirei anyway I can but how? maybe Seo can help me. Minato thought and then spoke

"OK" Minato said.

"Seo I need you to take me back to to adjustment area on the first floor quick."

"OK just follow me then." Seo lead him to the nearest elevator and he used an id card he had to open it. They both entered and Seo only pushed the button for the first floor. Minato noticed that he was on the 50th floor out of 60. as they go down the elevator Minato asked Seo the question that had been bugging him..

"Seo just what is a Sekirei anyway?"

"To be honest kid I don't really know i just work here as a grunt sometimes. I don't know what they are but I do know that what MBI has planned for them is just wrong. The only reason I work here is because my best friend works here. But I can tell you this from what my friend has said they aren't human."

Minato just looked at him as the elevator passed the 45th floor.

"You may think I am crazy but even I didn't believe it at first until I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"Cant say since even I don't what the thing is. But theses girls shouldn't be forced to fight is what me and my friend believe."

"So the Sekirei aren't human and are being forced to fight. I bet this Minaka person is behind all this since I found out from one of Takami's recording. After I save Benitsubasa I need you to take me to were MBI has its most important items Seo."

"Huh Why?" He asked

"Because after I save Benitsubasa I need see if I can do anything to stop this plan or at least postpone it. I may be a kid but even I know if you take certain items or people from a plan that has an exact time then you can either destroy it or make it take longer for it to take place. Do you understand?"

Seo had no clue what he meant and from the look Minato gave him he wasn't impressed.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Asked an annoyed Minato.

"Ummmmm?"

"Let me make it easier." Minato said as he rubbed his temples.

"Look the Sekirei plan will start in 12 years right?"

Seo only nodded understanding that part.

"OK so if I either take certain items or maybe people decide to quit then the Sekirei plan may get postpone or it could get canceled all together."

"Ohhh that's what you meant now I get it." Said Seo with a dumb smile. Making Minao just get a small headache.

"OK this guy might be more troublesome then helpful but he is the only help I got better then nothing I guess." They where on the 20th floor and then Minato asked something.

"Seo I might also need a few items."

"Really like what kind of items. He asked.

Minato just went over the few items he would need for later.

"OK I got it I will get the items as soon as we get your Sekirei. OK looks like where here."

The elevator door opened and the two walked out and Minato walked ahead since he new the way and found the door he was looking for but with no one in sight.

"Whats going on they should have put some guards if they knew I would try to come back unless no I cant have been wrong." Minato ran for the door and opened it and his fears where confirmed.

"Nooooo!"

"She's not here no one is here. Where is she?!"

Seo walked in and saw Minato was in rage a bit and just walked over to the nearest computer and started to type something in.

"Minato whats your Sekirie's number?"

"Huh? 105 why?"

Seo didn't answer him he just continued to type on the computer as Minato just walked over to him and saw Seo looking at all the sekirei's names going down from 1 to 108. he didn't get to read any but the computer stopped on his Sekire. The computer then opened her file as Seo just said.

"hmm that was easy now lets see. Benitsubasa was in for an adjustment earlier today."

"I know that already but were is she now Seo!" Minato yelled.

"OK OK calm down lets see. Got it she has been moved to adjustment area on the 35th floor next to the 14th training room. It also says her adjustment will begin in about 20 minutes."

"Seo we have to get there before Takami starts the adjustment's on her."

"I know Minato but you can't go in running in you will get caught. Takami will no doubt know you will try something but."

"She wont expect anything from you Seo. Minato said Right lets go I already have something planed."

Minato and Seo just ran for the elevator and told him his plan which Seo just agreed to even though it sound so easy but it could go wrong if Takami suspected something. They arrived at the 35th floor and it was time to begin.

"OK Seo you know what to do right and don't mess it up."

"Why put the blame on me if it fails? Your plan was half assed.

"What do you mean?"

"Kid you made this plan up in about 4 minutes."

"So in case you have noticed we are stretched on time and remembered I am a lot smarter then I look. I have nothing less then straight A's."

"Fine fine this feel's like it wont end well but all right."

Seo and Minato walked to the end of the hall way as Minato opened the door that read equipment room and walked in and waited for Seo to do his part.

"Seo only looked at his watch."

"9 minutes to go hope it works."

He turned the corner to see two guards standing guard at the adjustment area and paid him no attention as he walked to the door and Knocked .

Knock-knock-knock!

"Heyyyyyyyyyy! Takami its me Seo open up."

Nothing.

"Open up Takami you know I wont leave so open up come on."

He heard angry foot steps coming closer to the door and he just steeped back as an angry Takami opened the door.

"What the hell do you want Seo I am about to begin an adjustment on number 105 and why did I have to open the door why didn't you use your ID card?"

"Well I sort of lost it."

"What again!? That's the forth time this month."

"Yeah I know its just so hard to keep track of something not important." He said with a lazy smile.

"Not important?!" Takami yelled.

"Your ID card is important and you just go and lose it. the card grants you access to every place in this building and your lazy ass cant understand that. so you just leave it where ever you want. Why are you even working with MBI. Its a Miracle that Minaka hasn't fired you yet."

"Well maybe he likes having me around to lighten all your guys moods since your all very serious all the time. But funny you should mention Minaka. He wants to see you right away he says its important and not to make him wait."

"Takami only glared at Seo."

"What does he want anyway tell him I'm busy".

"Sorry cant wait he says either you go now or he will come down himself."

"Tsk fine you 2 come with me Seo you stay here."

"What why?"

"since you don't have your Id card you cant ride the elevator."

"So cant I hitch a ride with you?"

"No your lazy ass can take the stairs."

"But?"

"Lets go we cant Keep Minaka waiting."

Takami walked to the elevator with the two guards and uses her Id card to go to the 60th floor. As she leaves Minato opens the equipment room door and walks out with a smile and runs to Seo.

"Well that was easier then I thought she must really not want to disobey this Minaka guy. Seo I need to ask something else."

"Shoot."

"I heard her say you need these ID's to open all the doors."

"Yeah?"

"Why didnt I need one for the first floor?"

"Well I don't really know the answer to that maybe he just forgot to lock it?"

Minato began to think. This Minaka from the sounds of it sounds like he might be an idiot but he is the head of this MBI so that makes him genius. Just what kind of person is this that he would just leave the first floor unlocked. Did he know I would follow Takami today? No no one plans that ahead just who are you Minaka?

"Seo lets go" Minato just used Seo's Id to open the door. As they walked in Minato saw Benitsubasa lying on a table but she was fully clothed in some dark clothing. Minato ran to her and just saw some weird instruments near her and just flipped the table over that had the tools. He just sat on the bed and tried to wake her up.

"Benitsubasa wake up its me Minato please wake."

…..

"no I know we didn't get here to late I heard her say she hasn't begun the adjustments yet wake up pleas."

…...

"no did I get here to late wait it may be a long shot but its the only thing I can think off right now."

Minato just held up Benitsubasa and brought her in to a kiss hoping it would do something. He saw something glow on her back and he felt her stir in his arms. She only opened her eyes slowly as Minato ended the kiss and just smiled as he saw her awake.

"Mi...na...to?"

"Yes its me don't worry I made it in time before anything was done to you. You are still you Benitsubasa."

"She only hugged him and smiled since she was with her Ashikabi and she was still her.

"OK you Got her back now what do you plan to do?" Seo asked.

Benitsubasa was helped off the table by Minato then he told Seo what to do next.

"OK Seo you know anyway out here that wont get me and Benitsubasa caught again."

"Sure just follow me OK." Seo ran for the door followed by Minato who was stopped by his Sekirei as she held on to his arm.

"Whats Wrong are you hurt?"

"No I cant leave."

"What? Why?"

"I cant leave my friend if they where going to do adjustments on me then I cant leave her to suffer the same fate. Please Minato help me save her."

"Minato just bit his lip Seo get on the computer and see if you can find. wait whats her name?"

Seo just ran for the computer and waited for the name.

Her name is Haihane number 104.

"OK got her it says she is on the 7th floor in the training room lets move."

Minato Seo and Benitsubasa just made their way to the 7th floor with no trouble and manged to find the training room. When they entered they saw a small girl wearing a black tattered Kimono and her body was wrapped in bandages and had Disheveled gray hair and narrow eyes. but was different the what Minato expected her to look like. The three of them saw her look tired but attacking training dummy's with what looked like a pair of Gauntlets armed with scythe-looking barbed-tipped claws . She only stopped and looked at the three before she saw her friend.

"Benitsubasa what are you dong here? I didn't know you were to come in for training today and who is the kid."

"Don't you call me a kid either!" Minato yelled.

"Fine what ever kid but who is this anyway?"

"I can explain later Haihane just please come with us please."

"Huh? Why? I am supposed to go in for my adjustments later today."

"Wait you still haven't gone yet?"

"No I haven't I was supposed to go in earlier but something must of happen since I was told just to report to the training area and my adjustments would take place later why?"

"Haihane I know you don't know me but please just trust me when I say you don't want to go through with the adjustments. They will force you change from the way you are and make will turn you into a being only wanting to fight others just for the joys of fighting." Minato said.

Haihane only looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Your lying they wouldn't do this to us your just trying to make me turn on MBI. He is lying right Benitsubasa?"

"No he isn't they tried to make the adjustments on me before Minato Found me and he became my Ashikabi.

"Wait so this kid is your Ashikabi." She asked with a raised Eyebrow.

"Haihane we can talk later please lets just go."

"Hmmmm. Fine I don't know why but I know we may fight some times Benitsubasa but I know you wouldn't lie about something like this so lets get out of here."

"Good lets go Seo huh? Seo where are you?"

Minato, Benitsubasa and Haihane looked around for Seo and see him walking to them holding a bag.

"Where were you?" They asked.

"Well this is a training area so they have to have the stuff you where looking for see." Seo only opens the bag and shows Minato the things he requested and then some.

"Good! Now lets get going Seo since where all ready take me to MBI's center."

"Center? Why?"

"I told you if I can just take one item that's important to them it can either stop or postpone the Sekirei plan." Seo only nodded and led the way to what he thought Minato was talking about. He didn't know if it was important or not but his friend Takehito talked about something important that he found out had a connection to all the sekirei.

******MBI'S Presidents Office**

Takami just entered the room alone and saw Minaka standing by an open window talking to himself not noticing her walk in.

"hahaha I wounder if he has got him out of the room yet hehe oh Takami my dear you just dont understand what young Minato will do for the plan. As an Ashikabi at such a young age he might discover hidden powers of the the Sekirei. I should run tests on him immediately after he is released and I mange to talk to him. This might make the plan more interesting later as long as huh?"

Minaka turned in time to see an angry women running at him and just hit over the head with a clipboard she had.

"You bastard" she yelled. She hit him right out the open window.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!."Minaka manged to grab the ledge of the window and hang on.

"Where do you get off trying to run experiments on my son like that Minaka. As long as I am around you wont lay hand on him."

Minaka just spoke as he tried to help himself up from doom.

"oh I am the horrible one am I? what about you Takami dear" He said as he saved himself.

"I am nothing like you." You hear me.

"Really what about the fact that barely spent time with your kids and worked by me. lets not forget what happen today shall we."

"You know about that?"

"Hahahah of course nothing goes on in this building that I don't know. Also the fact that you tried to interfere with the Sekirei plan and then try to erase your own sons memory with one of our new drugs. Now tell me what kind of mother is that my dear." said Minaka as he adjusted his glasses and had a grin on his face as he saw Takami look defeated.

"Now now don't worry the experiments wont hurt beside its not like you care right the drug your where going to use would have just done more bad then good."

"What do you mean? I do care for him."

"Really then you knew the drug that you where going to use on young Minato was also going to destroy his mind and most of his brain cells so he wouldn't be the same anymore. He would of lost most of his intellect and probably never been the same son you know. But by all means what do I Minaka the creator of MBI know. Right my dear?"

Takami just stayed silent and did not saying anything.

"Well anyway what are you even doing here? I doubt you just came so I could prove to you that I am always right."

"What do you mean what do I want? you sent Seo after me saying you wanted to see me right way?"

"Did I? I don't thinks so. I sent Seo to do something else much more important?"

"Then if I am not needed then I'm going back to what i was doing." She just turns around and head backs to the adjustment area to finish what she started.

Minaka only smiles as she left. "Lets what happens when she gets their and sees what young Minato has already left with his Sekirei but what happens from here on out I can not say. lets hope he keeps things interesting like becoming involved with the game."

******Core of MBI building**

"well kid this is the core of MBI normally no one but head researchers or Minaka and my friend have access to this place. But since I am friends with Takhito I get to come in as well when ever he needs me to get something for him or bring it here."

Minato just looked around as his hate for MBI just grew as he saw everything that was hidden in the core of the building. He looked around to see nothing but small girls in pods.

"These are the Sekirei? Asked Minato.

"Yes our sisters." Said Benitsubasa looking sad and so was Haihane who just looked at the ground. That was until Minato noticed something.

What the? look over there pods 1-5 are open. "So it would seem that Sekirei 1-5 are up and about. Benitsubasa why are you and Haihane not asleep like the others?"

"I don't know Minato. We where just woken up a few weeks ago and just told to train and just keep getting our ability's up."

"So only 2 are woken up then they are trained and either they becomes friends or enemy's depends on their reaction to each other. So this time you and Haihane were woken up then that means either the others have already have had their adjustments? Or maybe they started from 108 and decided to go backwards or they are woken up at random and when they wake up one number they also wake the lower number up as well. So the question is when will they all wake up and and how many will be friendly?"

Minato asked himself as he noticed something in the center of core and just ran for the center to look at what looked like small jewels.

"Minato wait!" yelled Seo

as Seo saw Minato run for the center he just stood wide as he saw Minato followed by Benitsubasa and Haihane.

"What?" was all Minato said as he stood at the center just looking at Seo with a questionable look along with the other two Sekirei.

How where you able to get through?

"What do you mean?" Asked a confused Minato

allow me to demonstrate said Seo before Minato could stop him.

Seo just tried to walk to the center like Minato but ran into some type of invisible wall and was thrown back a few feet by some unknown force and hit the floor hard.

"Ouch! you see what I mean?"

"No I don't."

"For the love. Look no one can enter the center core like you did. The only people I have seen enter are Minaka, Takami and my friend Takehito for some odd reason."

Minato just looked ahead of and walked to what looked like jewels. As he got closer he noticed that they were numbered from 1 through 8. what are these? He just reached for the one numbered 1 but as soon as he grabbed it the room was lit with a white light.

"Minato!" they all yelled as all the pods started to glow as Well. All Minato could was stand their as he head began to hurt as he started to see things he didn't understand at all.

******Adjustment area**

"Where she is!" Takime yelled as she flipped the table over in anger as she discovered that the Sekirei that had put her son in the game was missing and she couldn't get the adjustments done on her.

"How the hell did she escape I gave her a sleeping drug she shouldn't have woken up for a few hours. How did she escape no one has been in here but me... wait no could Seo have what was it Minaka said when I walked in on him." She recalled what he said.

_"____I wounder if he has gotten him out of the room yet."_

Her eyes widen as she remembered the last part.

_"____What are you talking about I didn't send Seo after you I have him doing something important for me."_

"No why didn't I put the two together he even came here saying I needed to be seen. Huh? Why is the computer on?" She walked over to the computer and saw number 104 on the screen.

"Don't tell me Minato went for her as well. No no no I cant think this he is still locked in the room Minaka must have been talking about something else. But I can't take any chances. I need to be sure." she said with worry.

She only walked outside and ordered a worker to check on Sekirei number 104 as she ran to check on her son.

******MBI center core**

Minato was just sitting on his butt on the floor with tears slowly falling down his face as he recalled what he saw as he grabbed the number 1 jewel. He saw everything and things he didn't understand he felt the Sekirei feelings some where confused some where scared they would go for adjustments but what made his hate grow was that he felt that some didn't care since they already went for the adjustments. He got back up and just looked at the Sekirei by his side and made a silent promise to stop all this anyway he could. he looked at the Sekirei and Seo he open his mouth to speak but was interrupted. As a red siren went off saying to seal all exits we have escaped Sekirei. Minato just looked back at the jewels and knew they where important he found what he was looking for. He only yelled.

"Benitubasa Haihane grab a jewel and we need to get out here Seo lead us to the entrance quick."

"None of them questioned him they each grabbed a random jewel with Minato just taking number 1 and following Seo who was running for the door which he opened as Minato put the three jewels in the bag given to him by Seo and just ran out the door to the entrance. But Minato pulled out the tape recorder he had found with Benitubasa and reordered his own message for some one he no longer cared for.

******With Takami**

Takime was just running for the entrance since she knew it was the only way out of the building and she was in bad mood. She went to the room where her son was locked and discovered he was let out by the looks of it by Seo. Whats worst Sekirei number 104 was also missing from the training area were she was in. when Takami arrived at the entrance she saw Minato surround by all the guards they had at MBI but what had shocked her was that Seo number 104 and 105 were with him.

"Looks like they got us kid and we where so close to the exit."

"Yup we where so close but they swarmed us."

Minato what do we do? Asked a worried Haihane as she redyed her claws.

"Minato I told you to stay in your room."

"My room ha you locked me in there and I don't listen to people I don't know Takami. Minato said with hate in his voice as he refuse to call her mom.

Takami only looked heart broken but she looked at Seo.

"Why did you let him out of the room!."

"What I was just doing my job and following Minak's orders. Since he did say he would fire me if I refused and I do need the money." He said with smile.

"Since when do you care about working or keeping a job you drop out. You usually ask for hand outs from your friend."

"Anyway just capture them all and bring number 104 and 105 to the nearest adjustment area.

Yes mam was heard all around as they started to close in on the group.

Minato looked over to Haihane who looked afraid.

Don't worry Haihane I wont let them hurt you or Benitusbasa I promise you that. He said with smile.

The look he gave made her smile and just believe him that's when she felt her heart beat get faster but she ignored it for now.

What are we going do there has to be some thing we can do. Wait I can try and use that move but I still need more power in order to do it. Benitsubasa just looked over to Minato and knew what to do.

Minato she said making him look at her.

"Yes?"

He was pulled into a kiss as the room was filled with a crimson wings as they parted she spoke as the guards got closer.

"By the pact of the Sekirei my Ashikabi's peril shall be shattered. Was all she said as she just clenched her fist and had enough power now. As the guards got closer all she did was smile then yelled.

EXTREME EARTHQUAKE! as she hit the ground with her fist causing a panic around her as the ground the guards stood on began to break and they fell through the cracks in the floor. Takami just moved back to avoid falling through the cracks.

Minato just looked at his Sekirei with wide eyes that switched to worry as he saw her look tired. He noticed the door wasn't guarded anymore.

Lets move he yelled as all 4 ran out the entrance leaving the MBI building. As the entrance was sealed by falling rubble.

******1 hour later ice cream shop**

"looks like we manged to get away but why did we stop here for anyway Minato?"

"Because we wont look suspicious we will just look like some teen older brother taking his brother and sisters out for ice cream. Beside I need to give you something before I leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes I cant stay here MBI will probably be after me and Takami will be going home tonight to see if I went home with my sister. I also need to say goodbye to her before its to late."

"So I take it you 2 will be going with him as well?"

Both girls just nodded. As they ate some ice cream.

"Well I wish you luck Minato but what are you going to give me anyway?"

Minato just pulled out the tape recorder he had from the beginning and just gave it to Seo.

"Give that to Takami when I am gone and make sure she hears it. Well Seo its time for us to go I hope we meet again someday you where a big help. Even though everyone else says your lazy you really came through for me. Thank you for helping me Seo I owe a big favor one day."

"No problem kid oh wait here just wrote down his phone number down and gave it to Minato."

"When ever you get a phone just give me a call don't worry I am to lazy to change the number beside I can give you the current events on MBI and this town since you are going to leave."

"Thanks again any way I need to make one final visit before I leave since MBI will be after us since I stole what looked important."

Minato just got up from the table and walked away followed by the 2 Sekirei.

"Good luck to you kid I hope you do well and take this plan down. Maybe when you return I will have my own Sekirei and help you take MBI down. But for now better get back to work." As seo got up leave he was stopped.

"Excuse me sir you need pay for the ice cream."

"What but I didn't get any?! Dang it you owe me Minato since I am broke as hell."

Seo returned to MBI with the tape recorder and was called to Minaka's office. When he arrived he met with angry Takami but a calm Minaka and he was shocked to see his best friend there. Seo knew he was in trouble.

"Seo it seems you caused a bit of trouble in helping young Minato escape what do you say about all this."

"Just doing my job remember you told me to help him and give him what ever he wants and even help him get what he wants if I need to."

"But I didn't mean to help him escape from the building yelled Minaka who was getting annoyed at Seo's laziness

"What ever is there anything else you need me to do or explain?"

"Yes where are the Jinki's that where inside the core of MBI building? Asked his best friend.

"Arent they still there? You cant say I stole them since I cant get in with out being thrown back by a wall."

"Don't play dumb Seo the reason you couldn't get in is because you had to be either Takami Minaka or an Ashikabi like me to get through the barrier." He said as a demon mask appeared behind him. Seo just paled but tried to keep his cool.

"Lets not get hasty now what makes you sure they are gone."

"I just checked now tell me what happen to three of them."

"OK like I said I just did my job and helped him with what he needs and he may have taken some jewels or Jinki's or what ever you call them with him. he also told me to give this to you Takami". Seo pulled the tape recorder out and threw it to Takami who caught it.

"The kid is very interesting I just hope he come backs when the plan starts to bad I never found out what his last name anyway later and don't worry I wont be taken anymore jobs to serious later.?

Seo just left the room as Takami played the tape but at the same time Minato just arrived at his house were he lived with his sister. He began to pack his clothes and didnt care he woke up his 6 year old sister who opened the door to her room and saw him packing his things in hurry.

"Big brother" was all she said as he turned around to meet her gaze

"awwwww crap" was all he thought.

**T********akami I know you will be feeling sad since I manged to escape thanks to my friend Seo. But get over it your no longer my mother I will be surprised if my sister still calls you one after I am gone. Oh well I should thank you for not raising us since I did meet my Sekirei and her friend haihane. I don't care what you are feeling or if you try to be a mother now to Yukari. It wont change what you are doing making the Sekirei fight just for a dumb game what did they ever do to you. I don't understand why but after i grabbed the jewel numbered 1 I felt them the Sekirei their pain their fear and some didn't care about this any more and they are just kids. I know that the Sekirei plan will take place in 12 years thanks to a recording I found of yours. i don't know if the plan is still on track since we stole 3 jewels or what ever these things are. all I know is that they are important I will keep them safe from you and MBI. I know you will show this to Minaka since all you care about is the plan I know you will be listing to this Minaka. I will come for you in 12 years with my Sekirei I just hope I am strong enough to take the plan down with you along with it. You will pay for doing this to them Minaka when I return I will do all I can to try and save them even if I have put my life on the line. I wont say where I am going but know this you wont find me and if your listening Seo's friend thank you for trying to help them he told me you don't want this either. Takami as you hear this I will already be at home getting my stuff before I leave town this is good by forever Takami and Minaka lets see what will happen from here on out. I doubt you could think of everything. I mean if you did you would of seen this coming and not let me escape. One more thing I hear by give up my last name since it will be a reminder of my past but no longer... end recording...**

Was what he finished saying as Takami just cried as she lost her son and he even said he gave up his last name she only remembered the last part and ran home hoping to catch her son before he leaves the city. Minaka just turned to look out the window before putting on a smile and started laughing.

"Hahahahahahah well young Minato sure will make things interesting in the coming years but he didn't know that what he stole wont put the Sekirei plan on hold. We are still on task and I will see first hand what he can do with them. Minato do you really think you beat me?! the game master we will see when you return lets hope that nothing else happens and others try to escape. Hahahh ahahahahahah."

Minato just stood holding his crying 6 year old sister who wouldn't let him go.

"Yukari I have to leave or else you will be put in danger when they come for me.

"I don't care I barely see mom around and now I am losing you. Please don't go I don't want to be alone." Yukair just let more tears out.

"You think I want to leave?! I don't want leave you all alone since Takami is barely home. That's the last thing I want to do but unless I leave you could be hurt. I am also leaving to protect you Yukair."

"Protect me?"

"Yes he said. If you want to hate me go ahead Yukair but its not just my fault blame our so called mother."

"Mom why?"

"If only I could tell you. But I cant without putting you in the middle of this. Yukair I love you like any brother can love a sister but I have to go. All I can tell you is that our mother made me do this I have to do this because of what she is doing. She is hurting kids that have done nothing wrong to her and she is going to make them fight each other just for a game for her to watch. She is also going to move us to our grand mothers house soon."

"No. its true I have never lied to you yukair.

"Then take me with you please I don't want to be alone please."

"Yukair I cant take you with me you have to understand. But I will come back I promise I wont be gone long."

"I don't care please just stay."

He didn't want to lie to her but he had to get away soon.

"OK I will stay" he said feeling guilty for lying. she only smiled and led him to her room where they laid on bed as she fell a sleep with a smile. Minato just got out of bed when she fell asleep and just left her in her sleep before leaving a note saying sorry for lying. He went to the backyard where the 2 Sekirei waited for him before they made there way to the city limits as Takami made it home and saw her daughter asleep with a smile just whispering Big brother as Takami just made her way to his sons room and noticed that his clothes were all gone and she was to late.

As Minato Benitsubasa and Haihane made their way over the bridge they stopped for a short break in that time something was going to happen to him.

"Minato."

"yes Haihane?"

what do you think of me?

Benitsubasa just payed close attention to what she said and thought.

Could she want Minato as an Ashikabi Maybe?

"Well you seem nice and very friendly and your a good person as well since you get along with Benitusbasa. I'm just glad we got you out before they could do the adjustments on you I would hate to see what you would be like after they finished with you." He said with a smile.

Haihane just removed her claws and just walked over him as he was getting some things together. As her heart beats grow as she got closer and her body started to get hotter.

"Minato" she said as she was behind him.

He only turned around as he was surprised as she kissed him as he was in shock as he had been kissed by another Sekirei and he saw a pair of dark blue wings come out from her back and light up the entire area as MBI's computer lit up once again showing Minaka that Minato had winged another Sekirei making him laugh harder at Minato thinking he may be a problem later for his plan.

As Haihane parted from Minato she just said.

My Ashikabi now and forever number 104 Haihane at your side.

Minato just looked at the night sky before looking at the two girls.

"So it looks like I have 2 Sekirei now?" They both nodded.

"Well if your OK with a kid like me then OK. We need to get going I font know where we go from here but we may have to leave japan. Lets go."

They just repacked and left as Minato felt the three jewels he had in the small bag given to him by Seo. He would return but he needed to get stronger in order to succeed.

******5 years later**

a man was running for his life down an alleyway as he was being chased by three people. He decided to hide. But it did him no good as he saw the wall behind him break down and saw a girl with pink hair standing there and the girl looked to be in her teens looking at the man with a cold look and a smile.

"Found you." was all she said as she punched him in the gut. She began to drag him to her other teammates who where waiting near a street that had passing cars when she got there she just dropped the man in front of the other 2.

"what?"

"Did you over do it again like last time?" replied a girl with gray hair covering one of her eyes and looked to be the same age as the other girl but had claw like weapons.

"Lay off me Haihane I just knocked him out I now he is wanted alive sheeeeehs."

"Come on now Benitsubasa calm down she didn't mean it beside you do tend to get carried away sometimes. But lets just get this guy to his new home so we can get our pay."

"Yeah yeah Minato lets go then."

Benitsubasa just dragged the unconscious man as she stared at 12 year old Minato with his normal look long gone and now wearing a black shirt with hints of gray along with some gray sleeveless gloves with the Sekirei symbol on the back of them which he paid extra for. Finally he had on black pants with red flames on it and a pair of black shoes but what stood out the most was he had a sword given to him by the person he trained under. Minato didn't know if the sword was his or did he take it from a target but he didn't care.

They walked for a bit until.

"7 more years to go before we have to go back to take part in this plan of Minaka's." The girls just nodded

Minato just reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewel with something in the center and it was numbered 1. he didn't know what this thing was but he had to keep it safe. No matter what.

******Done sorry if this chapter is a bit long but I had to get all this out I couldn't stop. I had planned to add Haihane from the beginning so no flames ok. I also have been thinking some people think Minato should be trained by Dead pool. I am kinda leaning on that meaning some times Minato will be breaking the fourth wall. Or I can have him trained by spike from the anime cowboy bebop so please tell me in a review which you would to train him and I will do a small flash back in the next chapter how one them found Minato and took him under his wing. Anyway some people might be wondering why Minato stole the jewels from MBI it will help him later on when he sees a deactivated Sekirei and help him on his journey. I might do another time skip in the next chapter but still unsure. To let my readers know he stole 3 jewels from MBI. Number one and as for the other 2 you get to decide what numbers they are but Minato stays with 1. as for the others you decide. As for Seo should I have him wing sekire his sekire in order to help Minato later on. One last thing I have a poll up please vote on it if your a fan of baka and test. i also am looking for a beta anyone?**


	3. The winging of the wind and new teacher

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei

**Chapter 3 **

**the winging of the wind and new teachers**

Minato and his Sekirei just delivered the target to his new home and got their pay. They where heading to the home they manged to buy with all the money they manged to get from their work. At first no one wanted to hire them because they looked weak but they got a lucky break. Since then they are offered jobs but only take ones they like or if they offered the right money the three didn't care they needed to make a living.

"Looks like were home girls."

"Finalyyyyyy I get tired of doing all this work and for the low pay we get some times we get I'm hitting the shower." Benitsubasa just walked inside the house and walked into the shower and slammed the door.

…..

"Nice to know she isn't as mad like last time. Don't you think so Haihane?

"At least she didn't break the door like last time but I think she is mad for another reason?"

"Really like what?"

"I don't know maybe its nothing but lets get inside my show is about to start and I cant miss it."

Haihane just walked in the house and Minato heard the sound of metal hitting the floor and the sound of a TV turning on.

"Sigh well I guess I better the food ready before Benitsubasa gets out of the shower and Haihane's Show finishes. But why me? Some times I rather be doing a job then cooking. But as my old master said you don't to pick what you do, your told what to do by your creator Right?"

"….."

"what your not going to answer me fine then guess its the kitchen for me."

Minato just walked into his house and set his sword by the door and made his way the kitchen and started to make a meal as he thought about his past and how he was trained by his master. His master was a weird one he didn't even know were he came from he just trained him since he said it was he was told to do.

"I wounder where he is now?"

"Who?" He turned around to see his two Sekirei just walk in and sit at the small table as he gave them each a plate of food and he took his own seat between them.

"So what where you just talking about Minato?" Asked his pink haired Sekirei as she gotten dressed after her shower but her hair was still wet and let down when she removed the hair clips she was wearing.

"No one important just wondering where my old teacher is."

"You mean that weird guy who always said that all we know is just the creation of some writer and we only do what he writes?" Said Haihane as she took a bite of her food.

"Ohhh you mean that creepy dude that trained you for a time what was his name again? Dead wool?"

"His name was Dead Pool i admit he was a bit strange but a good teacher some times when he wasn't talking about his normal things."

"He was still a pain some times."

"Maybe but he did get us into this business in the first place."

Benitsubasa and Haihane just got into a talk about how he was weird. Minato just remembered the past how he met his master/teacher.

**Flash back 5 years**

Minato and his Sekirei were just wondering around in a town far away from Japan. They had taken a ship to cross they didn't know where they were but didn't care as long as they where away MBI and their grasp. They all deiced to get small jobs and stayed with a small store owner since they helped her out with what they could with Minato knowledge and his Sekirei powers. They stayed with her for about year before Minato met him. Minato was siting on a park bench trying to get his thoughts in ordered.

"Hmmm, I need a way to get stronger in ordered to protect my Sekirei. But what can I do alone? I wrote in the letter I would go back when i get stronger but I need a way but how?"

"Look out below ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Minato just looked up to see some one falling in his direction and jumped out of the way as the figure hit the ground hard Minato could have sworn he heard a few bones break.

"Ow! that's going to leave a mark."

The figure only stood up and Minato saw that a few of his limbs were out of place but the figure only popped them back into place and cracked his neck as the smoke cleared he got a good look at him he was wearing a black and red out fit with a pair of boots. What stood put about this person was that Minato noticed that he was wearing a mask that matched his out fit along with a belt that had a lot of strange looking devices that was held in place by the buckle of his belt that had his face or mask on it. But Minato noticed he had two swords on his back. Minato was brought out of his thoughts when the figure spoke.

"That's better now where is that kid? Huh?" He only walked up to Minato and pulled out a picture of him.

"Hmmmmmmm."

"Uhhhhh?"

"Yup your him. OK listen up kid from here on out I am going to train you how to be a mercenary got it?"

He looked to where Minato was and saw him walking away from him.

"Hey get back here Minato you cant just ignore me!"

Minato just kept walking away but fell back when he saw him teleport in front him.

"How did you?"

"Teleportation device I always have it on me. Anyway like I said I have been chosen to be your teacher now drop and give 20."

"uhhhh? Who are you and what the hell are you talking about? I dont even know you, yet you seem to know my name and for some odd reason you have a picture of me?"

"Oh that I got it from the writer, or creator, or is it author when you do a fan fiction?"

"OK? your kinda of weird."

"That's just how I am Minato anyway my name is Dead Pool some times I am aka the merc with the mouth by others for some reason and like I said earlier I am here to be your teacher."

"Teacher for what? I dont need any one to teach me anything I am already smart enough on my own. I will be on my way Dead Pool."

Minato walked past him and went home but was not prepared for what he saw in the back yard. He heard what sounded metal hitting metal and one of his Sekirei shouting.

"Hold still, how do you know our names and Minato?"

Minato ran to the back yard and saw Haihane attacking Dead Pool with her claws. But he was just dogging her attacks and would strike back with one of his swords and just avoid Beitsubasa's fist.

"Dammit hold still so I can land a hit already you bastard."

"Sorry cant do that, I really don't want to get hurt and I am waiting for Minato do you know when he will be home?" Dead Pool said as he just kept dodging the attacks but was growing tired.

"How the hell do you know our Ashikabi's name? Did MBI send you if so your not going to leave in one piece!" Benitsubasa just slammed her fist into the ground aiming for dead pool but he just dogged it and spoke.

"You have a real short temper just like wolverine do you know him. What about you gray haired girl are you his daughter since you have his claws? Wait there not coming from your hands your just wearing gauntlets so maybe just a wannabe. Oh Minato your here lets get your training started ahhhhhhhhhhh."

"Got ya!" Benitsubasas just slammed her fist into him sending him flying towards a tree.

"Ow! you know you pack quiet a punch girl but I cant be taken down that easy."

Dead pool just got back but looked unharmed.

"Everyone calm down!"

all three just suddenly did what they where told as Benitsubasa and Haihane just sat behind Minato who just took a seat on the grass and looked at Dead Pool who took a seat as well. Until Minato spoke.

"so... let me see your name is Dead Pool?"

"Right!"

"You say you where sent here to train me to become a mercenary?"

"But who sent you?" Asked his Sekirei.

"Sorry cant say who but just know they picked the best of best which I mean me to be your teacher for the next few years to come."

"Sighs. Why should I even believe what your saying and if I do take the offer where there any better teachers then you?" Asked Minato in annoyed voice.

"Hmmm well there was another guy up for the job but the fans voted for me since I will make you better then he would of."

"What was the others guys name?"

"Not important but to those who read this fic it was the main guy from Cowboy bebop hahahaha take that spike."

Minato just looked at the guy in front him who just seemed be yelling at a wall and talking about a cowboy. Minato just turned to to his Sekirei who where looking at him with narrow eyes in case he tried something.

"….. OK, fine say I do take your offer what do you get out of this?"

"Nothing I just get to pass down my skills since you with be my student."

"Hmmmm, I may be wrong in saying this but please teach me what ever you can master dead pool." Minato said as he bowed to his new teacher.

"You cant be serous your really are gonna ask this creep to be your teacher?" Said Benitsubasa in rage but Minato spoke.

"Calm down please I know he may seem a bit weird but he did hold his own against you two and he did get up after that hit of yours Benitsubasa."

"He just got lucky! That's all."

"Anyway I will be honored for you to teach me master dead pool."

"Good I will be your teacher from now and what ever I say goes." Dead Pool said with authority in his voice.

"Yes sir!"

The next 3 years Minato spent his time training under his new master as he learned how to use certain guns and as he was taught the way of the sword. Minato's Sekirei couldn't say no to Minato so they watched as Minato grew stronger they some times took part in the training when they had to but they grew a bit worried when Minato was showing signs of thinking like his master. But they thought it was nothing until they heard them talking on the field.

"Soooo, your saying that all that I am doing is already planned out by the person writing this?"

"Thats right Minato but you need to see the things you don't want to."

"Hmmmm."

"Anyway remember what I said about fighting any opponent always make sure to do what ever it takes to win even if it means making a fool of yourself or doing the unthinkable."

"Under stood master."

"Well Minato I think you got your training done the rest you do your on own."

"Your leaving?"

"Yes I have to go back."

"Where?"

"That doesn't matter but I have a farewell gift for you."

Dead pool only took out one of his swords and handed to Minato.

"Your giving me one of your swords?"

"Yup think of it as a going away gift."

"Wait a minute is this really one of your swords or did you steal it from someone?"

Dead pool didnt answer he was just making his way to the door before Minato stopped him.

"Wait I have been meaning to ask you something for awhile. The first time we met why the hell did you almost fall on me?! Minato asked in a yell.

"Oh that's easy it something that will be happening to you in a few years later." Dead pool said with smile under his mask.

Dead Pool just left out the door and Minato was left thinking with a bit of worry.

"Wait, does that mean I am going to fall on some one?,Or am I going to fall of a building from a very high place,Or is some one going to fall on me?"

Minato just kept asking himself these questions till he was brought out of it by his Sekirei.

After dead pool left Minato spent his time training with his Sekirei getting them to not hold back on him so he can used to fighting Sekirei in case he ever had to fight other Sekirei when he returned to take part in the Sekirei plan. As time passed they some how manged to get into the mercenary business. when they where approached by someone that said they had been recommend by some one that they could be of help to them. they took the offer since they knew they would make a lot of money. The jobs they did started small but quickly became big when they showed they had skill to the harder jobs. They eventually left the house that they shared with the women that took them in and thanked her for what she did. When they made enough money they bought a house for the three of them to live in.

**Flash back end**

Minato just looked at his two Sekirei who just kept talking about his old master but he brought them out of their talk.

"Girls do you still have the jewels?"

Both Sekirei just looked at him before each just reaching into their pockets and each pulled out a jewel with a number on it as Minato brought out his own. Minato pulled out number 1 as Benitsubasa pulled out number 4 as Haihane pulled out number 7.

"Good you still have them."

"Of course, we're not just going to lose these what ever this things are..."

"Benitsubasa is right if MBI had these things in the center core where we were asleep they must be important for some reason?"

"But what can these jewels do any way? They don't look like they can do any thing." replied an annoyed Benitsubasa

Minato just grabbed the number one Jewel and looked at more closely.

"Hmmmmm maybe they all have to be together for them to work?"

His two sekirei just looked at him questionable looks.

"What I mean is when i first laid my hands on the number one jewel there where others around it the jewels numbered 2 through 8. so maybe we need all of them?"

"But they are back at MBI headquarters.." replied Haihane in a calm voice.

"then what can we do?"

"Maybe by themselves they have their own special powers? But I haven't seen them do anything yet..." Minato said as he looked at the other numbered jewels.

"Minato do you think that maybe they will show their powers during the Sekirei plan?" Asked Benitsubasa as she just looked at number 4 jewel.

"Maybe but for now we just keep them safe from MBI or anyone that they send understood?"

"Right!"

"Another thing about MBI, is that they are growing very fast. They started off in Japan and are expanding rather quickly for some reason."

"But how are they expanding so fast in only 5 years?" Asked Haihane.

Minato began to think but could only come up with one conclusion.

"It has to be the medicine and technology. They started of small and now sine they have more aid, they can work on bigger products and make more better medicine. Well that's all I can think of for now anyway all we can do is hope that they don't reach this far since they are probably still looking for us. His two Sekirei only nodded and resumed eating.

**Time skip 3 years later**

the next few years Minato and his Sekirei spent their time getting stronger and getting better jobs. But they had take the silent jobs since MBI was growing and they didn't want to attract to much attention to themselves. As they grew Minato began notice the changes his Sekirei were going through as well. He had to buy them bigger clothes and pay extra for the Sekirei symbol be placed on their clothes and buy Haihana new claw weapons, Benitusaba grew more angry with others as she would tell off any women that came to close to him for some reason odd reason but he let it go. (A/N they are wearing the disciplinary squad robes but don't know that's what the squad wears.)

Minato was now 15 and grew very well with all training he did with his Sekirei. One day after getting home from a job he decided to call an old friend for the first time since he helped them escape.

"Who are you calling Minato? Asked Haihane as she was watching TV but didn't turn around and made Minato wounder how she knew he was calling some one."

"I'm calling an old friend I just hope that ...he didn't get to finish as he was pulled by his shirt and faced with an angry Benitsubasa.

"What friend huh?! We don't have any remember we all work alone." she yelled

"Why are you getting so mad Benitsubasa and don't be so loud? I cant hear my show"

"Are you that dumb Haihane, Minato is probably cheating us and going to call a girl he probably just met."

"As much as you want to believe that, no I'm not but why are you getting jealous its just a phone call and I do have a friend we all do remember."

"I'm not jealous and who Is this friend huh?"

"Seo"

Benitsubasa just put Minato down and just turned around not facing the two.

"That guy why didnt you just say so?"

Benitsubasa just resumed her calm attitude not saying anything as Minato just looked at her confused but shrugged it off as he dialed and put the phone on speaker.

Ring...ring... click

"hello this is Seo."

Minato just let out a smile since he hadn't heard that lazy voice in a long time and wounder if he would remember him.

"Seo its been a long time how have you been?"

"Who is this?"

"You really dont remember the voice of the kid you helped escape?"

"Ummmmm?"

"Oh for love of its Minao and his Sekire you idiot." yelled Benitsubasa

"ohh Minato! Its been to long time since you never called so I thought you lost my number and how have things been since you left?"

Minato and Seo just spent a few minutes talking how life was for both of them and laughed a bit but after a bit Seo spoke.

"So why did you really call I doubt its to just catch up with me?"

"Hehe you got me Seo the reason I called is to ask how things are going with the Sekirei plan is it still on track?"

Minato heard Seo sigh before speaking again.

"To be honest after you left it sort stayed on track but something changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well after you left Minaka increased security so it was almost impossible to get in with out proper clearance.."

"I feel there is a but in there some where..."

"There is about 2 years after you left the disciplinary squad was deformed for some unknown reasons since its members all sort of started to disappear."

"What do you mean?" Asked Minato since he knew little about them since the only time he heard of them was when he found Takami's recording about how his Sekieri would have been a future member if she had stayed.

"Well they consisted of 5 members numbers 1-5, but for some odd reason number one just gave up on the position and number 2 disappeared after a bit but stole a very important item from MBI and is being hunted down. Minaka thinks she may been ordered by someone to steal the item., then number 5 sort of just got up and left to who knows where."

"Wait what about number 3 and 4?"

"That's the strange thing number 4 stayed behind with number 3, but then she disappeared as well. From what I heard she got into something with Minaka and then just left for some odd reason no one knows where she is?

"Hmmmmm."

"There is more to it, after they all left a new squad was formed with just number 4 and 8."

"only two members why?"

"Who knows but are very strong for only two members. But in way it was kinad of a good thing that you left."

"Huh?"

"Well like I said after you left Minaka increased security but that was good thing since a break in happen."

"What!" Yelled Minato and his Sekirei.

"Yes they manged to catch a Sekirei that was still a kid they didn't get far since we had more security they didn't even get to the front door since they were killed by number 4..."

"They were killed?"

"Yes but the Sekirei was saved that's all Minaka cared about and the plan stayed on track and you got a new fan."

"What the hell do you mean a new fan yelled!" Minato

"Well after the Sekirei was saved she was thankful but number 8 told her that it was because of a man named Minato. She told her that because you escaped they manged to make the building more secure. She then said she wants you to be her master. Looks like you got another Sekriei when you come back kid hahahaha."

"Shut it Seo! Sigh, I am just glad that the Sekirei is OK and unharmed. Is there anything else you can tell about the plan or."

"Actually there is its about your mother."

The phone stayed silent as Minao didn't speak and just grew angry.

"THAT WOMEN IS NOT MY DAM MOTHER! she has no right to call herself that with what she is doing!"

"OK, OK, just listen the night you left sort of destroyed her.. the next day she came looking horrible since you left her but, she also lost her daughter or your sister."

"My sister?"

"Yes, Well when she went home to see if she could catch you in time before you left she didn't make it. She stayed the night with her daughter but in the morning they got into a big fight about why you were gone. Your sister was asking why you left and why it was her fault that you left. Your mother was shocked that her daughter would say that but sort of lost it when she said maybe brother was right and you don't love us. That day your mother sent her to her grand mothers house and they haven't spoken since. From what I was told your sis hates her for not telling her the truth. Your mother has tried many times to talk to her but she has had no luck at all. So she just works here all the time making the plan go smoothly."

Minato just stayed silent with his Sekirei thinking about all that they where told, as Minato just felt a bit guilty for leaving his sis behind but he had to it was the only way for her to be safe or so he thought.

"But more importantly I think she is starting to lose her mind. When ever she is alone she just opens her phone and talks to a picture of you your sis and her in it."

"Thanks for the info if that's all."

"No there is a bit more. Look I don't know why but I heard Minaka say that the the plan will begin on time but he will be releasing a few Sekirei earlier then planed so they can get winged."

"What!"

"Yes he said he would probably release them a year early but only a few at a time as the true day gets closer. Minato depending on what you deiced to do I will help anyway I can."

"Thanks well I have to go and tell your friend thanks for what he has done trying to help the Sekirei."

"Uhhh Minato.."

"whats up?"

"Its nothing just I hope we see each other soon"

"same here."

Minato hung up his phone and just stayed silent as his Sekirei stared at him and wondered what he would do.

"We will have to go back earlier then expected..." Said Minato in cold voice.

"We will?" Asked Haihane as she just looked at Minato with worry

"But how early?" replied Benitsubasa

"yes Minaka wont move the start up date but he will be releasing your sisters sooner then we thought, which will be a problem if they get winged by the wrong person. From what I have figured out anyone can wing a Sekirei even if they don't react to them. That would be a forced winging and your sisters would have to obey that person no matter what they think. But I will only go back if you two want to back early."

Both Sekirei only looked at Minato and just nodded agreeing with him and he only smiled since he knew they would help him.

"Instead of returning in 4 years will return in 3 when I am 18 that way we can try to help as many sekirei as we can."

"Right Minato!"

About 2 moths after his chat with Seo, Minato was at a bar picking up his payment from the bartender that owed him for guarding the place once but he didn't expect his normal day to get out of hand after meeting some one.

"Yo Minato good to see you here." replied the bartender with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway you know why I am here right?"

"Of course here is the rest of your money right."

The bartender only put a few bills on the table and Minato counted and grew a little mad.

"Your short again."

"What your prices are just to high but I have something that will make up for it here."

The bartender only pulled out a bottle and handed it to Minato.

"That should do it."

"Whats this?"

"Its a special bottle of Saki that I just got in, that's my last bottle but take it as payment since it goes for a lot and it should make the rest of your pay and then some." Replied the bartender with a smile

"Thanks, anyway if you ever need a body guard or anything done just give me a call I might even give you a discount since I do come here a lot." Minato replied with a smile.

"Really that would be good for me since you do lighnt up the mood sometimes."

Minato started walk out of the bar but bumped into something soft and fell on the ground and looked up to see he bumped into a young women wearing very short purple Chinese dress which showed the woman's belly button and her cleavage, her hair was also tied up. Minato realized that he walked into her breasts and just turned red as the other men in the bar turned to see what happen and just stood wide eye as the women just helped him up and spoke.

"Ohhh aren't you a brave one doing that to a women that you barley know." She said in a mocking tone

"I didn't mean to do that besides it was all on accident I wouldn't do that on purpose."

"Awwww, are you saying that you dont like me or think I'm pretty? The women said in fake hurt voice."

"Thats not what I meant, your a very beautiful women with a good looks and,"

"so you did do it on purpose." She said with a smile

"forget I'm out here I cant win this argument."

Minato walked out red faced as the women only let out a small smile.

"He was pretty cute but it to soon for me my heart is still healing from the pain. It was fun teasing him a bit but time for the real reason I'm here."

She only walked to bartender and started to chat with him.

"What can I do you for miss."

"Well I heard that you got a bottle of special sake and I was wondering if you could have let me have a taste? She said as she leaned to the man who just blushed since he got a nice view of her cleavage and some of the men at the bar passed out from blood loss.

"I'm very sorry mam but I no longer have that bottle your talking about."

"Oh then who has the bottle?"

"Well that man that bumped into you. I gave him the last bottle I had, but if your wiling to wait I can reorder one just for you but it will take a few weeks for it to get here."

"No thanks by the way whats that young mans name?"

"His name is Minato."

"Thanks."

She walked out out the bar and saw Minato who was buy a few things as the women just called a small storm and used the wind to help her jump on a roof so she could see what Minato was buying.

"What are you doing?"

She saw him with the special bottle in hand but noticed the sword on his back but what really caught her attention that the stuff he was buying was weird.

"Oh I would also like that anime over there please and a couple of cups, and you have and some candy please."

"Right away sir."

When Minato paid for the stuff he started to walk home but got the feeling he was being followed and noticed the strange of wind that was around.

"Hmmm must be nothing."

The women continued her pursuit and when she saw Minato turn the corner she landed on the ground and followed and saw a house in front of her.

"So this is where he lives now to convince him to share that bottle."

She took on step forward and heard a noise behind her turned around to come face to face with sword and smiling Minato.

"I really dont like being followed by anyone no matter how pretty the person is."

Before she could speak.

"Benitsubasa! Haihane! We got an unwelcome guest."

The moment he called them the door opened to his house opend and his Sekirei came running out ready for battle.

"Wait! they are Sekirei and that would mean this guy is Ashikabi? Wait Benitsubasa and Haihana? Those names sound familiar wait Minato that's the name of the thief that stole them from MBI." the women thought

"Who the hell is this girl Minato?" Yelled Benitsubasa

"Don't know, all I know she was following me."

"Three against one doesn't seem fair, but when dealing with thief like you its to be expected that you wont fight fair."

"Thief?" They all asked.

"Yes a thief that stole from MBI."

The moments she spoke those words Minato dropped the bag he was carrying and held the sword with both hands and his Sekirei got dark auras around them making the women wounder why.

"So your with them huh? Then we cant you leave here and turn us in to them." Spoke Haihana as she ready her claws.

"Seems they been brainwashed by this guy if I take him out they should snap out of it. To bad he was very cute."

"My name Kazehana Sekirei number 3. she summoned the wind around her as it blow away the objects around her,"

"Shes a Sekirei? Then why is she with MBI?"

"Benitsubasa,Haihana stand down please."

"But Minato shes with."

"I know but I just want to try and talk to Kazehana for a bit."

"OK" they said as they just stood still making sure to be on guard just in case the women tries something.

"Why would he tell them to stand down? What is he planing?" Kazehana thought as she saw him get closer to him.

"Kazehana why did you call me a thief?"

"You know exactly why? Since you stole theses Sekirei from MBI and brainwashed them for your own good."

Where the hell did you hear a bunch of bull like that Kazehana?" Asked the pink haired Sekirei.

From Minaka he told me how this man stole you two just for his own use and for his own personal gain."

All three just stool silent but then just until Minato just put away his sword and just picked up his bag.

"Look, you look like a good person but you got your facts wrong how about we talk about all this over a drink?"

Kazehana eyes just widen at the mention of a drink and forgot everything and was invited in for a drink.

"As they entered the house they took a seat and Minato poured her a cup and just sat with his Sekirei.

As she drank the three just watched her.

"Look I don't know why that Minaka would call me a thief even though he is right in a way but you don't know the whole truth I bet."

"What do you mean by the truth?"

"Let me start at the beginning and please don't interrupt because this will be a bit of a long story."

Minato then began his story from the first day he met his first Sekirei and how they where going to force her to change with adjustments and force others that didn't want to take part in the game to go through it as well. Minato told her about how Minaka was behind the whole thing and was telling the adjusters to do it no matter what the young Sekirei thought. Minato left out the part of him stealing the three jewels.

Kazehana was shocked at what she was hearing and didn't want to believe it but just looked over to Minato's Sekirei who just nodded but she refused to believe what he was saying.

"Your lying Minaka would never do such a thing as to betray our trust like that! your ticks wont work on me."

"Sigh, I understand if you don't believe me but please understand that I have no reason to lie to you. Please think about all that I have told you. you have to at least believe a bit of it right?

Kazehana began to think about Minato's words and remembered her time in the disciplinary squad when she saw young Sekriei training with high hopes in taking part in the game to come. That's what made her love for Minaka grow. But she was rejected by him and devastated and wondered why she was rejected. Before she finally left MBI she remembered seeing some young Sekirei that didn't want to take part in the game before she went to confess to Minaka, but after the rejection she was ready to leave after a week but before leaving she saw them again but they where completely different. She had asked them what had made them change they just gave her a cold attitude and told her that its for the sake of the game and not to worry about them. She was worried about what happen but she was heart broken and just left MBI.

"It cant be true he wouldn't do that them they trust them.. Kazehana said with disbelief in her voice as Minato just sighed.

"Why do you refuse the truth? The tone in your voice tell us that you know we speak the truth but yet you don't want to face it, why?"

Kazehana just looked at the people in front of her and spoke.

"You have to be lying right? This has to be some sick joke I know Minaka wouldn't do this not to us or …..me."

"Hmmmm like I said you can believe us or not but I have no reason to lie to you Kazehana. But you seem to really want to defend Minaka why?"

"That's my personal business Minato sorry.."

"you love him dont you?" Asked Minato bluntly.

"What!?"

"You heard me, from the way you where defending him it looks like you love this sick man even after all he has done to your sisters."

"I did love him..."Kazehana said said with sadness in her voice which Minato noticed and just walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Please tell me what happen between him and you? From what I learned, you spoke to him before you Left the disciplinary squad and for some reason you end it up here."

Kazehana only looked surprise at what Minato knew but felt she could tell him the truth and felt something in her heart but she knew she wasn't reacting to him. She told them everything about how she went to confess her love to Minaka she wanted to laugh at the reaction she got from them and faces they made from shock they gave by finding out she was in love with the president of MBI, but she continued her story about how she was rejected in a heart beat. Kazehana only saw that Minato looked sicken by how Minaka rejected her and was a bit happy that he was caring for her. She told them how she left MBI to mend her broken heart but it turned to a world sake tasting tour she said red faced as the others just stared at her like there was something wrong with her. But when she finished her story she was pulled into a hug by Minato as he spoke.

"I'm sorry you had to go through the pain of heart break Kazehana but dont worry I will make Minaka pay for what he did to you and all Sekirie.."

"what do you mean?"

"Sigh, well in 3 years when I turn 18 I will return to take part in the Sekirei plan and try to put a stop to it anyway I can, even if it cost me my life. The fact that he hurt a beautiful women like your self is another thing I can make him pay for when I meet him."

Kazehana looked at him and from the look in his eyes he wasn't kidding he was serious about going after Minaka and not for himself but her sisters and even for her. She just turned red as she remembered that he called her beautiful and was worried about her and wanted to make the man that broke her heart pay. She only smiled as the man before her cared for and she wanted to fight him just awhile ago.

"You really think I'm Beautiful?" Kazehana replied.

"Of course? What man wouldn't say your beautiful. You have a body most women would kill for and your looks well they speak for themselves when you entered the bar the men dropped dead from blood lost when they saw you. Any man that would reject your feelings either has something wrong with them. To me Minaka was an idiot for rejecting you if it was me I would accepted your feelings." Minato replied with a blush.

"Really?" Kazehana only felt her heart beat grow as her love for Minaka was fading and being replaced with anger and hate for the rejecting and turning her sisters into pawns for his sick game. But her love for Minato was growing as she felt herself let out of the embrace she just looked at him as he looked back a her.

"Minato do you care are for me?"

"Of course I do." He replied with a smile.

She only looked over to the other two sekirei and was little shocked that she saw the pink haired Sekirei had the gray haired Sekirei covering her mouth and holding her back for some reason.

Kazehana saw Minato look at them but she couldn't deny that she was reacting to him and he cared for her even thought they just met. Maybe he was her Ashikabi. she felt her body grow hot and heart beat grow as she just pushed him to the ground and was on top of him.

"Minato you care for me, no you care for all of the Sekirei and your willing to put your life on the line for us even though you don't have to."

"Its the only thing I can do, to make sure none of you ever suffer again that's why for the past few years I was taught the way of the sword and trained with my Sekirei."

Kazehana leaned in closer as Minato could feel her breast on his chest as she asked what he meant.

"Whether I want to or not there will be Sekirei that will fight us for the game and I cant let my Sekriei get hurt or even my friends. that's why I trained with them to understand how a Sekirei fights so when the time comes I wont let them fight alone, I will fight with them if need be and protect them or any Sekirei that needs my help. Even if I have to get my hands covered in blood I don't care."

Kazehana only leaned in and said.

"You dont have to fight alone I will help you anyway I can..."

She pressed her lips with Minato's as the other two Sekirei watched as Minato was surprised by the kiss but just kissed her back as he heard her moan, but saw the room light up with purple wings from his new Sekirei Kazehana.

**MBI head quarters**

Minaka was just in a meeting with the other researchers of MBI and talking about the plan and the adjustments were coming along. He was listening to Takami talk in a cold tone as she gave her report. Minaka noticed the day Minato left she became cold to everyone and would some times be called crazier then him but he didnt care since she did what she was told. The meeting was interrupted as a screen lit up and all the members saw that another Sekirei was winged Takami only looked up and dropped the papers she was readying and saw her sons picture next to his Sekirei and was angry that he winged another Sekirei but her hate was at Minaka. it was all his fault for this game but the hate grew as Minaka and her saw another picture appear next to Minato it was Sekirei number 3.

"hahahahaha it looks Minato has winged another Sekieri before the game starts but a single number in fact, and its the one that said she loved me hahaha. Oh young Minato you will be a problem for me later on but since your kind enough to tell me where you are maybe I should make the first move?"

Minaka looked up at the screen and saw Minato location and were he had winged the new sekirei.

"Some where in America huh? Well I hope you get comfortable because you will having guest soon."

Minaka just left the room and went to prepare a present for young Minato as Takami saw the picture of her son and saw that looked different then she remembered and new Minaka would be sending someone after him to retrieve the Sekirei and jewels Minato had stolen.,

"I have to go to see my son."

Takami knew she had to see her son and the only way for her to leave the city would be if she went with the people that Minaka was going to send to after him. She would have to persuade Minaka to let her go but how.

**Minaot's house**

Kazehana broke the kiss as the light disappeared and she spoke.

"I'm am forever yours and you are forever mine my Ashikabi Minato. Sekirei number 3 at your side."

Minato just helped himself up but before he could speak he was punched through the nearest wall as Kazehana yelled his name and ran to his side to see if he was OK.

"You dirty cheater how could you kiss another women in front of us!"

Benitsubasa just went to her room and slammed the door in rage as Haihana just picked up the new anime Minato got her and started watching it as Minato was knocked out from the pain and being help by his new Sekirei. As the days went by Benitsubasa manged to calm down but she was still jealous of Minato's new Sekirei for two good reason but Minato never understood why? But the girls sort of knew but didn't tell him. Minato had begun to plan the future trip for all four of them in the future when it would be time to return and hopped that nothing would go bad for them, but unknown to them a certain Ashikabi's mother and a few people were on their way to pay them a visit.

**I hope you all like the new chapter since in the next one Minato will encounter his mother and a few other people and will be forced to fight to keep his freedom and protect his Sekrei. As for Musubi being saved and yumi alive it will play a big part later when Minato meets the Discipline Squad and we has to fight them but with a few new members. I hope I did a good job with Minato being taught with dead pool but as for breaking the fourth wall Minato will do that when he is serious or just trying to mess with his opponent. As for the jewels he stole they are number 1,4 and 7 I just picked the ones from the top sekrei I like or our powerful. As for what he has planed next Minato will be returning to the game but a year early so he can save sekirei from being winged by force or wing some new ones. Since next chapter he might meet uzumi before she meets chio and she is winged by Minato as they get to know each other. I might have him wing Kuno the sekirei that he helped escape during the bridge escape or not since he will need a reason to try the escape not sure I think she could make a good sekrei for him. As for number 7 she will be his sekirei later when he meets her in the park and he fights Mustu for her. Any way no flames and please review and ideas for Sekirei are still welcome since I have some ideas who he will wing later. As for the anime Minato bought for Haihane its Dead man wounder land havent seen seen then go watch it its awsomeee. On the side note I will be doing a cross over story with dead man wonderland and baka test were Yoshii is sent there and has a branch of sin I have not decided on a paring for him in the cross over maybe Shiro or humming bird. please look forward to it. I have also posted a infamous and Rosario+vampire story were Tsukune is coles son. And a high school of the dead cross over with baka and test and an au story of baka and test were Yoshii is an assassin please r and r and no flames. **


End file.
